Elmo Saves Christmas VHS 1996 (1998 Reprint)
Opening Previews * Sesame Street Video and Audio Collection * Sesame Street CD's & Cassettes FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos (cont.) * Sony Wonder * Children's Television Workshop * Sesame Street Home Video Opening Credits * "Elmo Saves Christmas" * with Special Guest Stars: Maya Angelou, Charles During, Harvey Fierstein · and starring Elmo * Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter * Written by: Christine Ferraro and Tony Geiss * Directed by: Emily Squires Ending Credits * Produced by: Karin Young Shiel * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: with Kevin Clash as Elmo · and Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · with Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Alice Dinnean, Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire and Frank Oz * Cast: Sonia Manzano, Emilio Delgado, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, David Smyrl, Carlo Alban * Special Guest Star: 14 Karat Soul * Child Talent: Desiree Casado, Mara Feinstein, Noemi Hernandez, Andrew Mackasek, Theresa Sophia Rivera * Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Lara MacLean, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormick * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelly, Mitchell Bogard * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Associate Producer: Carol Colmenares * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Second Unit Director: Victor DiNapoli * Production Manager: Zoya Kachadurian * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Editor: Scott P. Doniger · Full Circle Post * Musical Director: Dick Lieb * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Talent Coordinator: Danette De Sena * Animation: Paladino Design * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider * Control Room P.A.: Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Assistants: Lori Sherman, Ann Levin, Katrin Vandam, John McDonald * Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Patrick Minietta * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Post Audio Mix: Richard Fairbanks, Peter Roos * Sound Mixer: David R. Huber * Hair & Make-Up: Cidele Curo * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Alison Boesel, Alice Kennedy, Heidi Sohng, Rachel Fireman * "It's Christmas Again", "Every Day Can't Be Christmas", "Give Your Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas", "All I Want for Christmas Is You" · Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss * "Keep Christmas with You" · Music by: Sam Pottle · Lyrics by: David Axlerod * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Special Thanks to: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Dolores Morris, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle * Footage from "It's A Wonderful Life" · Courtesy Of Republic Entertainment Inc. * Kaufman Astoria Studios Taped in New York * Children's Television Workshop * The Money That CTW Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products Is Put Back Into Sesame Street And Other Educational Projects. Thanks For Helping! * © 1996 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1996 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. · All rights reserved Sesame Street Home Video Bumpers * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews *Elmo Saves Christmas *A Sesame Street Christmas/Elmo's Night Before Christmas *Elmo Says Boo *The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street *Elmopalooza *The Great Numbers Game *The Alphabet Jungle Game Only from Sony Wonder * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CD'S, casettes and book-and-tape sets are sold. Category:VHS Category:1998 Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:1990s Category:Sesame Street